<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drifting Away by Ahhhpain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152978">Drifting Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhhpain/pseuds/Ahhhpain'>Ahhhpain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, One Shot, Prince!George, confronting feelings, knight!dream, sapnap is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhhpain/pseuds/Ahhhpain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then let’s drift away together”</p><p>Perhaps the most difficult part of being a prince is the expectations imposed. Or rather the most difficult part of being a prince is being yourself in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drifting Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhh this is my first one shot. I wrote this On an impulse since I’m knight Dream Prince George medieval brainrot. Criticism kudos and comments are really appreciated since I barely know what im doing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Prince George, I see you have strayed away from the party.” A familiar steely voice causes the prince in robes of turquoise to flinch. At an instant, all the muscles in his body tenses up and his heart begins to beat fast, like a bullet train racing towards some sort of infinity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is he doing here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Dream?” George sneers, much more colder than usual. He turns to face the masked man clad in plates of iron. Perhaps deep in his heart he wanted to elicit a response from the knight but then again the man stares at George with that unwavering smile on his mask. Dream cocks his head at him and George mocks, “What? Going to drag me back to the party? Report to my Father about how much I’m a disappointment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You misunderstand. My job isn’t to act as one of your Father’s servants, it's to protect you. 15 years ago, I swore on my life that I will protect you at the cost of my life during my inauguration. I desire to live to that until I take my final breath.” Dream notes with fondness in his voice. There was something about that amused tone that irked George but at this point of time he was rather exhausted to argue with his knight. Instead he sighs, walking away, the knight quickly falling into pace with the prince’s footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked around the palace garden, of statues and hedges. It seemed haunted today for some reason, perhaps, it was the wispy lanterns that radiated a ghostly blue. Perhaps it was the statues of gargoyles staring down at George in all of his short stature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A monster swallowing me whole seems like a better proposition than what my Father has set up for me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In all due respect, your highness, I don’t really understand why you’ve decided to come out here.” Dream hums, looking somewhere distant. George noted how he exuded a much calmer aura than his normal uptight one. However, that didn’t stop his heart from swelling from some sort of contempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never understand anything don’t you.” George laughs, bitterness poisoning every word. George stares at the blonde with that obnoxious smiley face mask and no words could describe his feelings to pull it right off and crush it with his own two hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then help me understand.” The knight leans against a hedge and states matter of factly. George bites his lower lip and tries to sort out his chaotic thoughts crashing about in his head. He hated how the knight sounded so assertive and cocky, he knew how to push all his buttons. The only person in the palace’s many ivory walls that knew what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father proposes, that I find a lovely princess from anyone of the many realms. To elope.” George cringes internally as he says that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eloping? How absurd, you could have just used married and you just happen to choose the variant you despised the most. </span>
  </em>
  <span>George thinks. In all honesty, despite his distress at this aspect, there was something oddly amusing about it. Like a sick cruel joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From an unbiased perspective, your father has a point,” The knight says, “You could certainly boost our economic relations and maintain peace ties with that realm with a unification he proposes. I must say it’s a desirable outcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing this, the feelings of bubbling resentment felt even harder to push down. George scoffs and gives Dream a forced laugh, “That’s what it always is isn’t it? Some economic propositions. It always has to be some sort of economic proposition. Then I conclude I must be some sort of economic proposition then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I have not once said that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then say what you mean!” George hisses, aggravated. He begins to take in deep breaths as he regains his composure. The knight wisely decides not to pursue the matter further, instead opting to remain silent. After a while, George finally opens his eyes, with a deep sigh he says, “I apologise for having such an outburst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two begin to continue to walk into the labyrinth which is the Castle Garden. George occasionally turns back to the brightly lit castle. Staring back at it gave him a sense of dread, as though stepping into there would warrant his death. Yet when he focused back on the gravel path and the evergreen enveloping him, it brought back a sense of serenity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He occasionally took glimpses back at the knight who seemed to be scouting the area around him, perhaps out of fear some assassin would leap out at them. He noticed how the armour fit his body and made him strangely attractive. That he could see bits of his muscle underneath the parts not clad with metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologise for expressing yourself my prince.” Dream says, quieter than normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, it was terrible for me to lash out. Just now and when you tried to get my attention. It wasn’t fit for a Prince. How can I be a King if I’m unable to maintain my composure.” George says as he kicks a pebble. He looked up and he came to a stop at a familiar field. He was greeted with the comforting smell of sea breeze. His eyes sparkled under the moonlight. It almost felt like a home that was beyond his reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream look!” George smiles as he points towards the field. He bolts forward and falls on the soft grass that cushioned him. He stares into the moon that seemed to smile down at him with it’s motherly embrace. Dream in all of his stoicness walks forward and joins George and sits down in the grass with a clink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George closes his eyes and immerses himself with the sound of rocks crumbling off the cliff and into the seas below. The sounds of chirping that although typically obnoxious, it feels to be in symphony with every one of Gaia’s songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We used to play here when we were kids, remember?” George whispers, words dripping with nostalgia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. We met here, when there were more trees back then.” Dream hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A younger George stares down into the sea, legs dangling precariously the cliff’s edge. He stares down into the water in intrigue as the sound of albatrosses soaring over him and waves lapping on the pearly white shores seem to fall into a rhythm. The waters glistened under the sunlight and George wanted to leap into the sea of blue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father had yelled at his younger brother for knocking over a glass and he just needed to get away from them. When the yelling started, the chandeliers never stopped shaking and the grounds beneath him never stopped trembling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The little boy sniffles as tears fall into his lap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you crying?” He feels a tap on his shoulder and he yelps, falling onto the grass in recoil. His heart just happened to nearly burst from his chest. A boy with perhaps the prettiest emerald eyes he’d ever seen hovers over him in curiosity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s dangerous to sit here. If you wanted to go down into the ocean, there’s a little path leading there near here.” The boy says with a toothy grin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you and what are you doing here?” George finally manages to muster out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Clay! Or Dream. Call me Dream actually! Pleasure to meet ya!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok then Dream, what are you doing here, this is royal grounds. Father wouldn’t permit a civilian here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The beach is connected to the whole country, you’re such an idiot. I didn’t even know that this was whatever your fancy grounds are.” Dream breaks out into a series of hysterical wheezes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How dare you mock me! Don’t you know who I am?” George says flustered, his face going into an odd shade of red. George in the future would consider this as his first feelings of resentment towards his future knight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I know you. Everyone knows you, Prince George. Your majesty. Anyways why were you crying.” Dream says, doing a mock courtesy and George could feel steam overflowing from his two ears. He tries to open his mouth but he lets out a strangled eep instead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When George keeps quiet, unsure how to react and instead decides to stare at the blonde in curiosity, the boy declares, “If you aren’t going to tell me, I will make sure that we will become the best of friends so that you can tell me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Subconsciously a smile creeps up onto his face as he raises an eyebrow at Dream, challenging him, “Then try me peasant!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember. Why would I forget?” George whispers into the dead of the night. His heart was filled with a deep melancholy, a yearning for the past that he could only peer with a distant lens and never touch. He anticipated a response but he only got none from the man clad in armour. Needless to say, he was disappointed and the old feelings of spite began to pool at the bottom of his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember you, my brother and I played tag in these fields?” George says, attempting to stir up some form, any form of conversation again. He wanted to dismiss these thoughts so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I remember that you two would try to hunt me down but most of the time you would fail trying to get me.” the knight says. Hearing his velvety voice, he could feel his repressed butterflies flutter about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He will never think of you this way. He’s your knight and that’s all he will be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That doesn’t mean you never wanted more though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when we did get you it would be the highlight of our day did you know that? It’s like we have some kind of wings or magic, like we could do anything. Like nothing could stop us, an unstoppable force.” George smiles wistfully and his heart continues to sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would always find a way to escape most of the time, I would swing or jump from tree to tree you know, it was pretty simple most of the time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you ever told me how you were able to do that.” George muses</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the village the wilderness around us was abundant. We were taught to climb trees and as a result we village kids are typically athletic.” Dream explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems much more useful than whatever I learn back at the castle.” George laughs sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George…” Dream attempts to reach for George’s hand but George shakes his head as he pulls it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just politics this politics that. Math this math that. How to sit upright. How to charm a princess. I’m so sick of it. I’m sick of it all Dream.” George snarls as he abruptly sits upright, staring into the distance, to a distant land far away. He silently wished the Gods could perhaps cradle him and drift him somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goerge, your father just wants you to be a good King. You need to understand your father’s plight.” Dream says in his pompous rationality. It felt so demeaning, as though he himself were some sort of toddler incapable of understanding that. George felt even smaller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always the diplomat are you? Well perhaps maybe have you thought about how I feel? Or how I want my father to feel about me?” George growls. He was sinking further into a pit of all consuming tar. What angered him the most, was Dream’s silence. This silence that seemed to choke any sort of life out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came here as an escape, did you know that? Father never cared about me nor Nick. We were just his successors and nothing more. I don’t want that anymore. I don’t.” His voice cracks as he tries to stand up. His legs give way and he falls back onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know George. I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you always on my fathers side? Why do you always feel...ambivalent? Towards me? Didn’t you promise to be my best friend?” George hoarsely whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George I promised to be your best friend and protect you, what about that is so difficult to understand? It’s just that I need to be logical, I can’t agree with you so easily on a whim or else you’d do something impulsive.” Dream says and George notices hints of frustration lurking into his voice. George nearly casts him a triumphant smirk but he keeps it down. The battle has not yet been won. In other words, his overwhelming feelings crashing on him seemed to overpower his urge to evoke any other emotion from the knight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve told you nothing because you always feel like you’re just...running around me.” George scoffs and Dream looks at him in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me anything George and I’d understand that. Try me.” He says and the final domino falls over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know nothing. All this time, everyone treats me like some economic proposition. Good for the kingdom sure but what about me? Do I just live to be treated like some chess piece my father moves around. There are a million different ways we can ensure this kingdom’s prosperity not through some loveless marriage.” George stumbles onto his feet and lashes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet outside of these walls of my home I can’t do anything can I? What’s the point of any of these skills outside of here? After all everyone views me as a prince and just a prince. Nothing more. Maybe I’m delegated to this fate. Maybe destiny connotes that I will never be happy. That everything is fruitless. So...so don’t tell me it's not some sort of economic proposition. Don’t tell me that my father doesn’t view me as nothing more than anything other than a worthy successor.” He didn’t know this but tears rolled down his face, like a light rain. The beginning of a storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about me makes me anything more than a failure? For fucks sake! I can’t even keep my emotions in check! I find everything about the kingdom ruling a bore. A goddamn bore. I’m so fucking naive because I’m a pushover Clay. I’m a goddamn pushover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knight stands up and approaches him, George who hasn’t realised he’s been pacing around the field, stumbles back raising his hand, “Don’t come any closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But George-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t step near me you bitch!” George screams into the air, and his words seem to reverberate and bounce off the cliff. He saw a glimpse of the knight’s facial muscles twitching. It was only after Dream stood completely still was he able to somewhat relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not only that there’s you. Ever since you became a knight you’ve been treating me like trash. You never feel like you’re talking to me or even listening to me. It’s as though I don’t even know you.” George’s voice drops into a hush of broken words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George it's my duty to not get my subjective feelings in the way.” Dream says, voice cracking, he may not notice it but George subconsciously noticed the rise of emotion finally gushing into his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George breaks out into a series of hysterical giggles as his eyes blur, “It’s ok, I know that maybe I’m pathetic and that you hate me. And you know what? I want to hate you back, I really do. I want to hate you so badly. Or maybe just maintain a semblance of a professional relationship but I can’t because I like you. I like you so badly it hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like me? We’re best friends aren’t we of course you would like me.” Dream mutters rather densely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot. I mean it in a romantic way. You see what I mean? It’s just some sick joke that the fates want to play with me. Has it really been that subtle? But then again I’m delusional and that’s ok. If I had a choice of falling in love with you or some princess, I would choose the princess because this hurts too much.” George confesses as his brain finally comprehends the fact that he just confessed to the person he’s been drowning for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like like me?” Dream whispers dumbfoundedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t matter. Nothing about it matters. Once again, I’m so pathetic,” George whispers, pausing in his footsteps, “If I wanted something however, it would be for you to be more honest with me.” It dawned on him that he was resigned to a fate he’d been trying to avoid, and the feeling of inevitability made him sick. He breaks out into a sprint, pushing Dream out of his way and towards the path leading towards the mini sea cave under the cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, wait!” He hears Dream call out but he has already disappeared from his sight. Hyperventilating, he runs down the path and runs into the mini cave. He wipes his eyes and looks down at his hand. He never really noticed how bad he was crying. It was almost amusing that he’d been reduced to such a blubbering mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of water dripping down from the roof as it splats onto the rocks or ripples through the water was oddly hypnotic. His breaths stabilised but his head was pounding. As though someone had taken a hammer and knocked his brain over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve fucked everything up. He never did care for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He deserves more, not some emotional volatile young adult.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tells himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve been selfish</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, he reminisces about a much simpler time as his heart brims with that aching yearning that made him all the more hollow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George had been crying again. His father lashed out at him because he couldn’t understand the political jargon forced down his throat. Maybe his father regretted his outburst but it was too late now. He wanted to envelop himself in the waves so bad and drift away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not only that, he had a terrible week. An assassin was shot nearly getting into his brother’s room. He remembers how shaken the younger boy was. He remembers how he took his brother into his arms and sang him a lullaby into the night. He remembers the pool of crimson outside his door. He remembered how so pale he looked. He remembers the fear and resentment coursing through his veins. He wanted to curse out everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His sniffles echoed throughout the cave. He had never felt so alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I knew you would be here.” A familiar voice calls out and George turns to see Dream by the archway. Seeing the other boy, George’s eyes sparkled as he scurried into his arms and broke into louder sobs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick told me about what happened. It’s ok to be scared and angry.” Dream whispers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so scared that bad people like him will come and hurt me Dream. I don’t want to die.” He whimpers into his best friend’s shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You won’t. As long as I’m next to you I promise to protect you.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re so stupid. You can’t protect me because you aren’t my knight.” George giggles through his sobs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who says I can’t be. You don’t have a proper knight yet do you? I promise you that I will train to become the bestest knight you will ever know. Not only that we will never be separated will we?” Dream let out a confident laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You promise?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then I will hold you to that. Thank you so much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would be here.” A familiar voice calls out and George momentarily stares up from his spot to see the man clad in silver or iron. He couldn’t really think. George turns back to stare at the puddle of water before him like it was the most interesting thing he’d perhaps ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears the sound of metallic clicking as Dream pulls himself next to George and sits down next to him. The duo were engulfed in a period of consoling silence for a while before Dream speaks up, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should you be sorry, I’m the one who lost control.” George laughs sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I should be sorry, I never realised how you felt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” George whispers and stares dully into the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t alright Georgie. I’ve been selfish.” Dream says, George couldn’t decipher the emotions Dream was going through but it doesn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been selfish my entire life for wanting more Clay. You deserve someone more than me. You deserve to be with people you love, to find someone you love. I’m just a prince after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand.” Dream growls as he tosses his mask aside. It’s been years since George has seen his actual face. He was greeted with a constellation of freckles that darted across his nose and sun kissed skin that the God’s blessed him with. His angular jawline. George wasn’t sure. It felt like a tonal whiplash with how brightly he shone in the dark cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed how the other man’s cheeks were wet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had he been crying too? </span>
  </em>
  <span>George absentmindedly wonders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been hurting each other haven’t we?” George smiles sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the selfish one George. I’ve wanted more than you will ever think,” Dream leans into George’s ear, voice raw, “Do you want to know what I’ve always wanted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shivers ran down George’s spine as he tentatively nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everytime I sleep I dream of you. How fucking pretty you would look under me. How pretty you would sound. Or even when I’m awake, how fucking gorgeous you would look with me marking you. Or how jealous I felt when you were basically being sold away, if only I could make you mine I always would think. Do you know how fucking bad it hurts?” He whispers into George’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, I don’t know if you’re just pandering.” George says, staring away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m as honest as one can be. You really don’t understand how fucking hot you make me feel. How every time you’re with me, how invincible I feel, how you set me on fire every time you lay a hand on me. I wanted to take you so many times but you didn’t seem interested in me at all it hurt so fucking bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if we can’t turn back?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We already were way past that point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then do you know how much I’ve wanted you to? You drive me so crazy. Like I could claw my insides out everytime I looked at you. When I’m with you I feel like I’m drowning underneath wave after wave. It just happens I can never stop sinking. Sometimes I can barely breathe when I’m around you.” George confesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do with you. Tell me then, your majesty, what do I do with you? For I’m your faithful knight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drown with me.” George whispers as he bores into the serpent’s eyes as it grows hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I shall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pulls George roughly into him so that their lips meet. And George felt as though he were being engulfed by the waves lapping onto the shore as he melted into the kiss. He felt his body turn into sea foam as he sank deeper. His fingers gripped Dream’s hair roughly as he clumsily pulled in deeper, teeth clashing against each other but they didn’t care. George was drowning and he couldn’t care less as he let out little noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was addicting, this heat that bubbled into his chest from being submerged under from too long. The burn was seductive and George wanted to sink deeper and deeper. George couldn’t understand how his stomach that was folding into itself, how his skin burnt with every touch Dream left on him felt so fucking perfect. He didn’t understand how crumbling apart could feel this perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was drowning him. No, they were drowning in each other. If they had a choice they wouldn’t bother breaking the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they pulled away, red and sweaty. George felt giddy, Dream made him spin out of control and he loved every second of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness, perhaps your father will be anxious about us perhaps we should go back.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let that old fuck worry, to be honest I doubt he noticed that we disappeared, even if he did he wouldn’t care that much. I’m not a kid anymore.” George declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two lay next to each other on the smooth rock and George snuggles into Dream’s warmth. George closes his eyes to hear the crashing of waves, every sense around him feels amplified. Yet it was harmonious and beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we?” George asks, caressing the blonde’s face. He absorbs every blemish, every nook and cranny of his knight’s face and he only finds himself falling deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m tired of being indecisive, Dream. We have each other now isn’t that enough? I don’t care about what that old dog thinks or wants of me anymore,” George smiles, “I feel so free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we can be something more. I’m tired of just being your guard as well.” Dream confesses, a dizzy smile on his face as he grabs George’s hand and kisses it making the brunette grow red like he could explode any minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s be something more. I’m so tired of people treating me as anything less. I’m so tired of people shaping me into someone I can’t be. All my life, I just wanted to be loved. I’ve always cared about being loved more than myself. I can’t let him take you away from me,” George whispers, filled with conviction, “I want you to drift away with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then lets drift away together.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>